My Best Friend's Brother
by curlyhair37
Summary: Sakura is entering her junior year of high school but her whole world is flipped upside down when she meets Naruto, her best friend's step brother. She begins to doubt the things she was once so sure of. Will she be able to handle her own uncertainty along with the drama of high school? Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**So here I am, writing a high school fic. Maybe it's the teenaged girl side of me but I couldn't help it! I can't promise that I'll update this quickly, it will always come after my other stories but I will update nonetheless. I hope you enjoy! Leave a review, please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

"Sakura can you hurry up?" The black-haired boy snapped impatiently. He glared at his girlfriend who was struggling to close their cluttered locker, offering her no assistance.

Sakura looked over at her boyfriend and smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry Sasuke-kun, I'm almost finished." Sakura gave the locker one more shove and it finally closed, keeping all of the items inside. She picked up her books and pushed her pink hair out of her face, revealing her bright emerald eyes. She turned to face Sasuke who was staring at her with a slight of annoyance on his face.

"I'll see you later, okay? I have to get to homeroom." Sakura said while hugging her books. All she got in reply was a barely audible 'hn' but she interpreted it as a yes and took her leave, managing to steal a peek on his lips before leaving.

Sakura was used to Sasuke's emotionless actions and responses; They had been together for almost an entire year now and his uncaring ways seemed almost normal to her. She had a crush on him since her ninth grade year, deeming him as someone she found mysterious and cool. She had never imaged that during her sophomore year he would chose her to be his girlfriend over all the others who had major crushes on him also. Sakura came to the realization a long time ago that she was in love with him, he was her first love.

Sakura moved through the crowded halls of her school, Konoha High. It was one of the top public schools in the country, located in the heart of the big city Konoha. The school was rather large in size and of students, kids coming from rural areas outside of the city boundaries. There was a total of about 650 kids in her junior class but Sakura managed to stick out like a sore thumb with her unusual appearance. She was extremely popular in Konoha High; People really admired the pinkette's looks but she was also known for being the girlfriend of the infamous Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hi Sakura!"

"Sakura, over here!"

"Hi gorgeous."

"Are you still dating Sasuke?"

"Can I have you number?"

"Is that your natural hair color?"

"How is Sasuke-kun?"

"Can I tap that?"

Sakura smiled politely at all the shouts coming from the random students around her, saying hello and giving one-word answers to all the questions. She was kind of used to all the attention and absurd questions she would receive by her peers. It was only a few weeks into the school year and Sakura knew the attention would die down in the next month or so... hopefully.

Sakura finally made it to her class room and casually put her things on a desk located in the back of the class. She took her seat, and relaxed, waiting for others to arrive. Her homeroom, and first class, was in room 138 with Mr. Hatake, a teacher she was actually excited to have. Kakashi Hatake was known all around the school for his bad habit of being late, always arriving to his classes 30 minutes after the students had. Having to endure Civics early in the morning was not something she was eager about, so she enjoyed his tardiness.

"YASSSS!"

Sakura looked up to spot the source of the loud and obnoxious voice coming towards her, Ino Yamanaka. "Geesh pig, can you be any louder?"

"Shut up forehead. You should be glad that I'm in all of your classes." Ino said as she took a seat next to her, dropping her purse on the desk. Ino, along with Sakura, was known all around for her stunning looks. The girl had long blond hair that stopped a few inches below her waist, she had a faint tan, big blue eyes, and an hour-glass figure that put any other girl to shame in comparison.

Sakura scoffed at the blonde next to her. "Oh, and what makes you say that?"

"Cause I'm your best friend!"

That was true, the two beautiful juniors were the best of friends. They had known each other since Kindergarten and their friendship blossomed over the years. They were more like sisters than best friends.

"Yeah, yeah. You did the homework?" Sakura asked, already knowing the answer. The word homework was not in Ino's vocabulary.

"No... but I have a legit reason as to why I didn't!" Ino yelled in protest, only causing her best friend to laugh at her predictable ways.

"What is it this time? Was the men at the strip club demanding an encore last night?" Sakura laughed hysterically at her own joke. Ino wasn't actually a stripper, Sakura would surely beat the shit out of her before she decided to pursue that occupation, she only went to the class.

"First, I only took that class once and it was pole dancing, not stripping." Ino informed. "Second, the step sibling moved in last night and my mom made turned it into this big event."

"Oh, so you finally met him?" Sakura asked, half interested to hear the gossip about Ino's new brother.

"Yes and two words..." Ino said as she leaned closer for dramatic effect, "Fucking gorgeous."

"...Ino, sweety, that would be incest..."

"Sakura, I saw him and was honestly so angry at my mom for marrying a man with such a beautiful son! Oh Sakura, you would love him! He has this bad boy image but he's so funny and sweet and- oh my gosh!"

Sakura looked around the room nervously and then back at her best friend, "What is it?"

"You two would have the cutest children!" Ino squealed happily, clapping her hands in excitement.

Sakura stared at Ino with the _'You're-such-a-fucking-blonde'_ look, one she had given her friend numerous times. She looked up and found a young teenaged boy walking towards them. The boy was extremely built with playful brown eyes that matched the color of his tousled hair. The boy was grinning at the girls, revealing his sharp canine teeth.

"Kiba, you're here early." Sakura addressed the boy, knowing he only came in five minutes before their teacher did.

"Well there is a rumor going around and I wanted to get some info, something about Ino's mysterious step brother transferring here...?" Kiba questioned, looking between the two girls.

"Your right." Ino said as she inspected her nails, pretending not to care about the subject of the matter. "What's it to you?"

Kiba roared with laughter, taking a seat in front of Ino and spinning around to face her. "Come on Ino. Just spill what you know."

"The only reason why you're here Kiba is because you want to know if he's going to be a _'competition'_ to you." Ino snorted, laughing at the thought of Kiba even having a chance with the girls he pursued.

"Exactly!" Kiba exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "I can't risk losing any worthy candidates to this guy."

"What's the big deal? We always have new students each year." Sakura said, not understanding as to why Kiba was making a big deal out of the matter. Most guys usually didn't indulge in petty gossip the way Kiba did.

"Yeah but not everyday we have a sibling of the beautiful, Ino Yamanaka." Kiba said sarcastically, batting his eyes at the said girl.

"Fuck you Kiba." Ino said as she turned away from him, "You get nothing now."

"Ino! Stop playing around! I don't mean to sound gay but... is he good looking...?"

"Sorry Kibs but he's beautiful." Ino said nonchalantly, smirking at the now sulking boy.

"I hope he has a small penis..." Kiba mumbled. "...no girl likes a small penis..."

"I don't know about that, he looked like he was packing." Ino loved harassing Kiba, it was her favorite pass time.

As Kiba continued sulk about, the other students entered the class talking amongst each other waiting for their teacher to arrive. A few other students joined their group, another girl and two boys. The girl, Hinata Hyuga, was another one of Konoha High's adorned beautys. She had long black hair and pale, lavender colored eyes that seemed to glisten in the sunlight. She was blessed with extremely big breast but hid them under baggy clothing due to her shy personality. Hinata's cousin, Neji Hyuga, was also in the group of the popular teenagers. Neji shared the same eyes as his cousin and had long dark brown hair. Unlike his cousin, Neji was more outgoing; Him being the student government president and captain of the school's boys soccer team.

The last person sitting in their circle of friends was Shikamaru Nara, the lazy genius of Konoha High. Shikamaru was extremely tall, standing over all of his peers; His only other noticeable trait was his jet black hair that was tied back into a spiky pony tail. Despite his lack of effort in what ever he did, Shikamaru was brilliant; His grades consisted of only A's and he only paid attention for about a total of five minutes in each class.

"Sakura! You were so cute!" Ino squealed, looking at Sakura's school ID from the sixth grade. Sakura tried to snatch the picture away from her best friend's grasp but Ino kept it in her possession, attaching it to her lanyard.

"Where did you even get that pig!?"

Ino shrugged as she adjusted the ID behind her current one, "I honestly don't know, some kid had it."

"Some random kid had Sakura's ID from sixth grade?" Kiba asked, giving Ino a confused look.

"Yeah, weird right? Apparently, kids go around trading IDs with one another and I got this one," Ino said, holding up Sakura's ID, "By giving him one of mine from last year, he told me that we are worth a lot!"

"I heard about that," Neji said. "You want the most recent ones so you could sell it back to kids when they lose theirs."

"Oh, that's still kind of weird..." Hinata said softly, fumbling with her friends. Sakura nodded in agreement, the thought of people having her IDs from previous grades creeped her out. How did they even manage to get them?

The group continued to have their conversation, excluding Shikamaru who was knocked out next to them. They jumped to many different topics before their teacher finally decided to show up, babbling out some random excuse to his class. He then began class, talking about the different roles in each of the branches of government, and Sakura couldn't help but zone out; Her thoughts wondering off to her friends brother. She couldn't deny the fact that she was eager to meet him, if Ino said he was good looking than that meant a lot knowing that few guys met her friends standards. She wasn't thinking about leaving Sasuke for this kid- oh hell no- but she couldn't help but get this feeling of excitement she got just by the thought of someone new in her life.

* * *

**Finally finished... thank the lord. Well, it's kinda boring but it's only the introduction! So please stick with it and give it a chance! Leave a review pleaseeee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a little something for you guys! I honestly appreciate you all so much, the reviews and favorite's and follows; Thank you all! It's going to be a long story between the two. Their relationship is definitely going to take time but I hope you enjoy this little chapter! Please review once again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

* * *

Sakura sighed as she entered her P.E class wearing the standard gym clothes for all students; Green shorts that went down to mid-thigh and a Konoha High t-shirt to match it. She still hadn't encountered Ino's blond brother, even though it had been days since he arrived at their school. The talk around the school was all about him; His looks, his attitude, and how he was major flirt. That was something Sakura didn't mind missing out on.

Most people thought the boy was an angel sent down from heaven, a blond, sexy being that was blessed upon the students of Konoha High. That was what Sakura heard the majority of the freshmen girls say while walking through the halls, the attention no longer on her. Sakura wanted to see the boy at least once, just to quiet down her curiosity.

She looked around and spotted Kiba walking in through the doors to the gym. He immediately began to walk over to her, the same stupid grin on his face as always.

"Yo Sakura!" Kiba said as he jogged the rest of the way over to Sakura sporting the same outfit. "I've got some news for you!"

"What is it?" Sakura asked, half interested in what he had to say.

"So Naruto wants to meet the so called pink-haired beauty named Sakura Haruno, which happens to be you." Kiba said as he pointed at her with a grin, adding the last part as if she didn't know who he was talking about.

"Well, that's nice for him." Sakura said, pretending to be indifferent about the information she received. On the inside though, Sakura was ecstatic and jumping with excitement.

"You aren't excited!?"

"Well, I mean- Wait a second, I thought you didn't like this Naruto guy."

Kiba stopped for a moment to think about what Sakura had said. "I mean, I did but then I met him and he's cool so I dropped our little feud."

"Oh okay but… I'm still not interested."

"What do you mean you're _'not interested'_? The boy's gorgeous! Everyone is just trying to help you out!" Kiba shouted at Sakura, not understanding why she believed she was too good for his new best friend.

"Help me out?" Sakura laughed bitterly; She could already tell that it was going to turn into a brawl between the two of them. "What do I need help with? I have Sasuke-kun already!"

Kiba couldn't help but laugh loudly at the girl standing in front of him. "And that's something to be proud about? Sasuke treats you like shit and has you wrapped around you finger like a little bitch." Kiba spat the last few words out, letting them linger in the air.

"…Take that back Inuzuka…" Sakura said dangerously as she gripped her fists.

Everyone was watching them now, but no one was daring enough to get in the middle of their bad tempers and stop the two before anyone got hurt.

"Wanna know why we are always trying to get you to leave your precious Sasuke-kun?" Kiba said sweetly, inching closer to Sakura. "He's…"

"Kiba… don't." Neji warned, pushing to get in front of the crowd. He knew where Kiba was going with this and it was not going to end pretty for anyone. Sakura would surely beat his ass and then go on a killing spree afterwards, she was a psycho like that.

Kiba was now pressing his body against Sakura, his breath on her ear now. "Sasuke and Karin have been fucking each other for months now. They are probably doing it at this… very… moment…" He whispered the last three words ever-so slowly for dramatic effect.

Sakura stood in her spot, unable to move or register what the asshole was saying to her. She was almost positive he was lying but all the little things began to click together, making her unsure of the situation.

Neji watched the pinkette in fear of what her next actions would be. He stepped closer to her, to comfort her, but Kiba managed to make things worse before he could get to her.

"Don't believe me? Hatake's room, 138."

Neji jumped to grab Sakura but it was too late, she was already gone. Sakura turned and ran out of the gym in embarrassment, and in fury. She was surely going to murder Sasuke if she found him even relatively close to that room. She kept on running, too much on her mind for her to actually pay attention to what was in front of her. She bumped into what felt like a wall, ending up on her bottom.

"What the fuck?" Sakura cursed as she looked up, not expecting to find a blonde smiling down on her.

"My bad, I didn't see you there."

It was him. It was the famous Naruto standing right over her, blessing her with his presence. She finally understood why everyone was so stuck on him, he was as gorgeous as everyone said he was. He had wild blond hair with bright, big, blue eyes. He wore an orange shirt that would've looked hideous on anyone else and his muscles stood out underneath the tight fabric. He had on a pair of ripper jeans that completed his outfit and Sakura temporally forgot about why she was in the hallways in the first place.

He held his hand out to help her up, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura took his hand and stood up. She noticed she was currently in her gym clothes and mentally beat herself for looking the way she did.

"No need for an introduction, I know who you are; Sakura Haruno right?"

Sakura nodded and smiled at him, to nervous to reply back to him with actual words.

"I've been looking for you forever!" Naruto said excitedly, holding up an ID to her face. It was her sixth grade ID that he held in his hand. Her embarrassing sixth grade ID that Ino held just days ago. Sakura wanted to cry and crawl away, she couldn't of been more embarrassed. She looked like she weighed about 200 pounds in the picture and that was not a good look for her.

"I'm going to kill her." Sakura mumbled as a pink tint covered her face.

"You have the most beautiful eyes and you're hair color is so different. I wanted to meet you ever since I saw this on Ino's lanyard but she made this big thing about how she refused to let me near her best friend. So, I stole this and I've been on this mission to find you!" Naruto laughed, as he said this ever so casually. "You, Sakura Haruno, are one difficult person to track down."

"I apologize, I try to keep a low profile." Sakura replied to him, having the courage to speak to him now; He already saw the most embarrassing picture to have ever been captured of her so there was not much less to lose.

Naruto laughed in response, "I can only imagine how difficult that is with your unique, beautiful looks."

Sakura blushed, he was already charming his way into her heart and it had only been a less than a minute.

"Sakura-chan, is it alright if I call you that?" Naruto asked as he moved closer to her, causing her to back up against the wall.

Sakura could only nod as he held her captive, pressed between him and the wall behind her. She could feel his breath on her and it sent shivers down her spine. The closeness of the two made her heart skip a beat and the his presence alone gave her butterflies in her stomach. She wasn't sure what she was feeling; It was something she had never experience before, not even with Sasuke.

"You're honestly really pretty Sakura-chan. Out of all the girls in the school, you are the only one that really caught my attention. You're so intriguing to me." Naruto was staring at Sakura with soft eyes, curiosity all over his face. He truly just wanted to get to know the girl, she seemed so different to him.

"Can we go out on a date?" Naruto blurted out suddenly, surprising both Sakura and himself.

"I uh... I... you see..." Sakura wasn't sure of what to say. She knew she had to turn to him down, despite of everything she had heard today about the Uchiha she called her boyfriend, but was it wrong that she was on the verge of saying yes?

"Just one date. I won't let you go till you agree." Naruto warned as he pushed his body against hers even more, not allowing her to escape. He flashed her a toothy grin, "Come on, I won't bite."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh as she moved her head to avoid his gaze. "I would love to but.."

"But what?"

"I have a boy-"

"Sakura? What the hell do you think you are you doing?"

* * *

**HA! You guys are going to have to wait and see what happens next! I hope you enjoyed it though! Review please, it will make me so happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this was done but I just never posted it, my bad guys! But thanks to all who reviewed and such, I appreciate you all soo much! This one is really short but hey, it's something! I know I've been gone a while but I'll try to update more frequently.**

**Disclaimer: I do not ownnn**

* * *

"Who the hell is this?"

Sakura snapped out of the trance she was in and found some strength in her to break away from Naruto's hold. She stood a couple of feet from the blond as the flaming Uchiha neared. She was acting very timid, similar to the way a small puppy would if it was in trouble, until a glimpse of red locks was spotted in her peripheral vision and her attitude made a huge switch. Sakura's emerald eyes darted to Sasuke and absorbed in his appearance. Sasuke looked a little flushed; His hair was wild, the belt on his pants were not completely on, and his zipper was down. To Sakura, he resembled someone who had just finished having-

"Wow. Did you just get done fucking that girl?" Naruto said blatantly, pointing at Karin's retreating figure down the hall.

Naruto had managed to steal the words right out of Sakura's mouth. Sakura only grew angrier as the seconds passed. She stood staring at Sasuke who was mumbling out some denial that she did not hear.

"...So it is true..." Sakura whispered, glaring at her boyfriend who moved closer to her.

"Sakura, it's not what you think." Sasuke said in effort to calm down the pinkette. "I would never cheat on you."

That was it for Sakura, those few words managed to set her off.

"Do you think I'm fucking stupid?" Sakura hissed at him as she slapped his hands away from her. "You're zipper is _still down_ you asshole."

"Hn. So you don't believe me?" Sasuke said smoothly, not even bothering to fix his pants. For the remark, Sasuke only received a death look from the pinkette.

Naruto laughed whole-heartedly, clutching his stomach. "Are you serious? It would be stupid of her if she actually believed you! It's obvious you fucked that red-haired girl!"

"And you are..?"

Naruto scoffed at the boy standing about a foot away from him. "You don't know who I am? That's surprising. Name's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said, matching Sasuke's coolness. "You're Sakur-"

"Why the fuck were you on top of this boy?" Sasuke yelled, directing his attention back to his girlfriend and changing the subject suddenly.

"Are you kidding me? You just cheated on her and now you're going to scream at her for nothing!?" Naruto was almost at his boiling point. Every time the Uchiha opened his mouth had only managed to piss Naruto off even more. Naruto then turned his full attention towards Sakura also. "Wow darling, you really got yourself a keeper."

"Stay out of this Uzumaki." Sasuke cautioned as he stepped closer to Naruto. "This isn't your fight."

"You treat her like shit! There's no way I'm going to let you do that to her, or any girl as a matter of fact."

"Hn."

The two teenaged boys stood barely inches away from each other now, both participating in the glaring contest that was going on between them. Naruto was standing stiffly, his hands were clenched and so was his jaw. Sasuke was a bit more relaxed than his opponent but anyone could tell he was on edge by just the lightest glance. Sakura stood frozen in her spot, unsure of what to do at the moment. She was furious and wanted to see Sasuke beat senseless but there was a part of her that urged her to forgive Sasuke and give him a second chance; even though she knew it was terrible idea.

"Hey! You three go back to class and stop disturbing others!" A teacher yelled from across the hall, their head sticking out of the classroom.

The three of them stood in their same exact spots. No one dared to be the first to move, the tension was too great between them.

"Go now or I'm calling security!" The teacher threatened, staring intensely at the students.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said as he turned his back to them. "We will talk about this later Sakura... when we are _alone_." And with that, Sasuke was gone and out of sight. He left no room for any futher argument, making it clear that he was going to be over later to discuss their current situation.

"Come on," Naruto said as he tugged on Sakura's arm, "I'll walk you back to class."

Sakura only nodded as she allowed herself to be pulled by Naruto. She wasn't sure of what do or think, she felt so confused of what to do. It was obvious, Sasuke cheated on her, but there was a part of her that still believed him when he said he didn't.

"Why did you do that?" Sakura said suddenly, successfully breaking the silence between the two.

Naruto walked with his hands behind his head and slightly turned it to look at Sakura. "What do you mean?"

"Stick up for me, take on Sasuke."

"I hate assholes like him." Naruto said simply. "Treating everyone as if they're lower than them, especially women. I can't stand people like that and he was just so disrespectful towards you, I couldn't just let it happen."

"Oh... thank you Naruto." Sakura said greatfully, looking up at him.

"...There's also something about you Sakura-chan. Something about you that I just want to protect and keep safe..." Naruto admitted softly as he looked foward once again.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, there's just something about you. Maybe it's the hair... or your eyes... or that forehead of yours... I'm not sure." Naruto said with a shrug.

"My forehead?" Sakura screamed, covering it with her hands. "It's not that big!"

Naruto laughed at Sakura's antics but continued to tease her. "It actually is but it looks cute on you. You make it work pinky." Naruto playfully ruffled Sakura's hair but she only pouted at him.

They continued to walk in silence. It wasn't awkward like the one before, it was more a comfortable one. Sakura was relaxed and temporarily forgot about Sasuke and the incident. She felt at peace, another thing that she didn't feel when with Sasuke.

"Umm... Sakura-chan? I don't know where your class is..." Naruto said softly as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He flashed her a small grin and she couldn't resist the smile forming at the corners of her mouth.

"I'm supposed to be at gym but I really don't wanna go back." Sakura admitted, not wanting to face Kiba any time soon.

"Are you suggesting we cut Sakura-chan...?" Naruto asked with an amused look on his face.

"No! I just- I... um... kind- no! We can't, it's bad!" Sakura blurted out as a her face began to redden. She never cut school before, she always wanted to but she knew it was wrong.

"Well forehead," Naruto said, poking her the middle of her forehead, "I'm not entirely what people would call a 'good kid'. I need to get out of this place so you'll cut with me. It'll be fun, trust me."

Sakura looked up at Naruto skeptically. She was contemplating on whether or not she should go with him. He said it himself, he wasn't a good kid.

"Are you coming?" Naruto asked, extending his hand out to her.

Sakura smiled and answered him with a nod. Maybe she needed someone bad in her life, someone to make things more interesting.

* * *

"Great Kiba, look what you did." Neji said as they walked out of the gym locker room. "Sakura is probably somewhere around the school creating hell for some poor soul."

Kiba simply shrugged as he kept walking, "I don't care. She should've know about this long ago anyway, it was wrong for us to keep her in the dark."

Neji sighed, walking alongside of his trouble-causing friend. They were about to head to their next class when they heard shouts coming from a familiar voice, Ino's voice to be specific.

"Guys!" She huffed as she caught up with the duo. "Have you seen Naruto or Sakura around?"

Neji gave Kiba a pointed look before turning back to Ino. "No, what happened?"

Ino pushed her bangs out of her face before explaining the story. "Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all got into this huge arguement in the hallway during the last class. They were all supposed to be sent down to Tsunade's office but Sakura and Naruto are no where to be found, there are a number of different rumors going around already and it's only been a few minutes! If we don't find them soon it's going to be a problem."

Kiba sighed and ran a hand through his hair, glancing at Neji for the answers to their certain predicament- well, his certain predicament. Neji did not look Kiba's way though and just slowly shook his head instead.

"We'll find them Ino, don't worry." Kiba comforted her. Kiba knew that if Ino found out that everything was his fault, she would surely have his ass for breakfast. "How big of a problem can it be anyway?"

* * *

**ALL FINISHED! Review please and I'll update fasterrr**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am beyond exhausted and this took me forever to write, it came out like poop (I believe) and I apologize but I hope you enjoy it cause it's been a whileee. Thanks to all who reviewed, favorite, etc.! You know what to do at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

Sakura sat across from Naruto at a small booth in the corner of the dango shop they were in. They already finished their food but neither made any gesture of leaving, both enjoying the company of the other. Sakura had long forgotten about the day's events even though it had only been a couple of hours before. She found it so weird how natural things felt around Naruto; she didn't need to change who she was around him.

"So what do you plan on doing once your done with high school?" Naruto asked Sakura curiously, his hands folded on the green table.

"I want to study pre-med, and then go to a medical school, and eventually go on to become a pediatrician. If that doesn't work out, I'll just be an accountant or something." Sakura answered, almost in a way that seemed like she was rambling on.

"An accountant?" Naruto questioned with a chuckle. "How do you go from a pediatrician to an accountant?"

Sakura laughed, feeling slightly embarrassed for some unknown reason. "I don't know, as a kid I always wanted to be an accountant." She admitted aloud.

"Oh so you're chasing your childhood dreams?"

Sakura nodded in response, because technically it actually was her child her dream but was too embarrassed to admit. No one really thought accountants were cool, so that being a dream job for a kid was weird.

"I've never heard of a kid wanting to be an accountant, it's not those one of those typical dream jobs a child would want to have." Naruto said as he leaned foward closer to Sakura. "You look like a ballerina more than an old, boring accountant Sakura-chan."

Sakura just simply shook her head sadly to what Naruto had said. She was trying to find something to say in response but she found herself in a lost for words; she was even unable to keep her mind from wandering to the touchy subject.

Naruto knew he said something wrong the instant the words left his mouth. Sakura's whole demeanor changed when he said the sentence, she went from content to miserable in less than a second. Naruto was unsure of how to comfort her and began to mentally beat himself for making her upset. He carefully thought for several moments of what to say next to the sulking pinkette before opening his mouth once again.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto said softly, touching her arm gently with his fingertips, "let's start heading home now."

Sakura nodded to his suggestion, and allowed herself to be lead out of the shop and on to the busy streets of Konoha.

It was only around three o'clock in the afternoon when the two began their voyage home. The streets were filled with students rushing out of their school buildings and the daily tourist that the city's attractions lured in. Naruto lead Sakura through the mob of people, and held her hand subconsciously in order to keep her from getting lost from him. Once they passed the busiest spot in town Naruto released his hold on Sakura and they walked side-by-side through the streets at a normal pace.

"Sakura-chan I'm sorry if I said someth-"

"It's not your fault Naruto," Sakura spoke after what seemed like centuries to her blond companion, "I just... see, I used to be a... it bothers me to hear about... It's hard to explain." Sakura sighed in defeat, unable to justify her actions to a person who didn't already know her predicament.

Naruto chuckled at the tongue-tied girl next to him, "It's fine Sakura-chan, I don't need an explanation." He ruffled her hair affectionately and only got a smack on the hand in response. They walked in silence for a couple of seconds before he opened his mouth again. "So where to next?"

Sakura stared ahead while pondering at the question. "Hm. Can we go back to your place? I really don't want to go home right now." Sakura answered as she glanced over to Naruto who was grinning at her deviously. "What?" She questioned, talking about the weird look he was giving her.

"Oh nothing!" Naruto said as he turned away from her. He casually kept on walking with his hands in his pockets and the smirk still on his face. "I don't usually take girls home on the first date Sakura-chan, especially not the ones who are technically still in a relationship but... if you insist Sakura-chan then your wish is my command." Naruto finished with a suggestive wink to the now blushing pinkette.

In natural reaction Sakura punched the shit out of Naruto's shoulder and sent him stumbling off of the curb of the sidewalk. When he regained his cool composure he only grinned more profusely at her. "It's okay Sakura-chan," he said, "I like it rough."

Sakura lowered her head in order to cover her face which was a whole two shades darker than what is was a minute ago. She could practically feel Naruto smirking at her still, and it only deepened the blush on her cheeks. Naruto found the whole situation rather amusing from his standpoint, seeing Sakura get so flustered over the comments was cute and funny to him.

"Come on Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he wrapped an arm over her shoulder, "let's hurry because we have business to take care of, correct?"

Sakura tried to push Naruto away in response to another comment that was hinting at a certain topic that she wanted no part of, but he held his ground this time and gave her a small squeeze.

"I'm just kidding Sakura-chan," Naruto chuckled, "I would never on the first, maybe the second, but never the first." Naruto looked down at Sakura's face and was glad to see she was now laughing with him. Of course Naruto felt the need to poke some more of her buttons before dropping the subject all together. "...I could make an exception for you Saku-"

"Naruto~" Sakura warned him, she didn't need to actually say what she meant when she said his name like that because he already understood.

"Just kidding Sakura-chan, just kidding!" Naruto said as he held his hands up in the air in defeat.

Sakura smiled at the blond as they continued to walk side-by-side once again. It wasn't that Naruto's suggestions made her feel uncomfortable- no, she wouldn't mind to actually go a few rounds with him- but it bothered her that it aroused her when they walking around in public. Sakura could usually keep her hormones in check, especially when around random people, but her reactions were difficult to keep under control, and Sakura felt embarrassed because of it. There was no way Sakura was going to walk around horny in public because of her best friend's brother- oh hell no- she had more self-control than that.

"The house is right up there." Naruto said as he pointed to the large, modernized house sitting on the corner of the road.

Sakura momentarily forgot that Naruto and Ino lived together because she was surprised that the house looked familiar to her. Once she reminded her self that they were siblings now she could only think of Ino and how fucking pissed she probably was at her. Sakura even said _'fucking pissed'_ in the way Ino would when she was mad at her for something.

"What's all theses cars doing here?" Naruto questioned aloud as they walked up the stairs to the front door. Naruto didn't really seem bothered by the plenty of vehicles in the driveway but Sakura was.

Sakura recognized- not only Ino's car but- Kiba's, Shikamaru's, Neji's, and a few other classmates' cars which meant that Ino was flipping out at the absence of her best friend. Sakura knew they were screwed but Naruto already opened the door before she could say anything, which meant that she was required to follow him in.

Naruto walked into the open front hall of the home and Sakura followed closely behind, closing the door behind them. Unfortunately for Sakura, the door slammed a little hard and it got the attention of the group sitting in the very next room. Sakura only hid her body behind Naruto's larger one as footsteps made their way over to they were standing.

"Naruto where the hell have you been all fucking day!?"

Sakura heard Ino's voice, her volume was already at its maximum and that caused her to wince slightly when she first heard her best friend.

"Woah Ino, relax," Naruto said calmly, carefully trying to shield Sakura's body away from everyone that was surrounding him, "it is not that seri-"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Ino snapped at the two in front of her, she could spot a certain person's pink hair from a mile away so it was pointless in hiding. "Really Sakura? You guys cut school together? I am so_ fucking pissed_ at you."

Yup, that is exactly how Sakura imagined her saying it.

"Ino, calm down," Sakura said slowly as she showed herself to the crowd, "I can explain-"

"Explain fucking what Sakura?" Ino yelled, starting her rant off with a rhetorical question. Sakura was doomed from the start, everyone knew that, because Ino was ready to flip despite what ever she would say or tried to say.

"What are you going to explain? That you got into a fucking argument with Sasuke during second period and decided to take the rest of the day off? Or how you two left, and I was stuck with your psycho-ass boyfriend and bitchy aunt who- by the way- was fucking pissed because she figured out that two of her students cut. Are you going to explain as to why I had to deal with all the mother fucking rumors that started once news got out that you two left which probably are true from the sight I'm seeing!"

"Ino please-"

"Let me finish." Ino interrupted as she held up a finger towards her best friend, Sakura was going to listen to all the bullshit she put her though. "Can you explain to me as to why I got no phone call, no text, no e-mail, no letter, not even a fucking messenger pigeon from you when I was going insane. I hope you know better to not go home yet cause your aunt just called me a few minutes ago, still pissed about you and dipshit, and your ass is grass. I probably won't see you till two thousand and fucking ninety-eight. You're a bitch for this shit."

Everyone stared at Ino, who was breathing deeply in order to calm herself down, and Sakura, who was handling the verbal abuse very well for someone with a short temper. Sakura slowly walked over to her best friend and wrapped her arms around her, bringing her into a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry that I worried you and I'm sorry for putting you through all this. I apologize especially for making you deal with my aunt." Sakura whispered to Ino, genuinely apologizing to her for all that she put her through in a short amount of time.

Everyone watched in amazement how gentle the two girls were with one another even though they both have extremely bad tempers and attitudes at times. It was a wonder how they could be so vicious to everyone else but nice to each other.

Ino hugged the pinkette back, giving her a soft squeeze, "It's okay, I'm over it."

Everyone that was watching was even more surprised to hear those words come from Ino when she just finished putting on a huge scene about how mad she was.

"Uh, we have a problem." Kiba said, successfully interrupting the moment the two were having. "Sasuke's on his way over... like now."

Ino looked at Kiba curiously, "How do you know?"

"He just texted me out of no where."

"What did he say?" Sakura asked, now also curious about her boyfriend's motives.

"Exact words?" Kiba questioned Sakura, his voice soft and gentle. The group had a secret meaning behind the phrase "exact words?". When ever someone in their posse says the phrase it means that whatever was said was not a good thing, and Kiba was definitely trying to tell Sakura that it was not a good text that he received from Sasuke.

Sakura didn't care though, this was going to the be the breaking point and she knew it. "Exact words."

Kiba shook his head slightly and glanced down at the iPhone in his hand. He rubbed the back of his neck and read the text out loud. "..._'listen shit head. I'll be there in five to get the slut. I know she's there with that little prick don't try to deny it either. Fuck Ino for trying to cover it up and me and the pink bitch will deal with this on our own without any of you dicks.'_...that's what he said..."

Sakura gripped her fist tightly as she felt tears come to her eyes. She was angry and hurt; she wasn't sure of which emotion to act out on first. She didn't understand why she dealt with Sasuke for so long when all he did was treat her like shit all of the time. She felt embarrassed more than anything, she allowed herself to be treated like this in front of all of her friends and it sickened her; nobody should be treated so disrespectfully but she allowed it to happen.

Everyone jumped out of their thoughts at the sound of a fist hitting a wooden door. Naruto managed to punch a hole in the front door and was soon heading down the driveway without saying a word to anyone, obvious that he was pissed off.

"Naruto! Where are you going?" Ino screamed after him, standing next to Sakura who was just staring blankly at his retreating figure.

"To wait for this asshole so I can beat the fucking shit out of him."

* * *

**Review pleaseee!**


End file.
